CandyCoated Lust
by LinnieG
Summary: Sequel to "In Villianous Hands," this time the twins go after Nutty instead. More PWP. Part 3 is currently in progress.


**Part II**

About a week prior to the twins "actives" with Splendid, a hero they had completely ruined, one of the twins started to feel a... "need," per say to relieve themselves sexually once more.

"Hey, Shifty," Lifty spoke up once more.

"Hm?" Shifty had his fedora pulled over his eyes and was laying back on the couch with Lifty at the other side.

"I'm starting to feel horny again," the younger one mumbled.

"Go jack-off. I don't need to be hearing that shit."

"No, like what we did with Splendid the other day," a blush came Lifty's face.

"Oh, you want sex?"

"Y-yeah..."

A smirk passed Shifty's lips, "Ah, my innocent little brother," he snickered.

"W-what are we gonna do?"

"We?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Eh... I say iwe/i find someone else to fulfill our needs." The twins snickered.

Meanwhile, a certain young squirrel boy was having a urge, one to feed his addiction. A giggle came to him as he casually strolled over to a little infant bear cub on a swing, a large lollipop clenched in his fist as he happily licked along the treat. A string of saliva dripped from the Nutty's mouth, along with a giggle as he quickly acknowledged the urge to snatch the candy from said infant. The cub realized the treat missing from him and on instinct starting wailing. The squirrel licked along the treat – ignoring the residue of saliva left from the bear cub – and went on his way.

"Hey!" the cub's father quickly noticed the man strolling away with his son's candy, and started after him.

"Uh oh!" Nutty gulped and quickly ran across the nearby crosswalk and into an alleyway, just as an onslaught of cars started zooming by, preventing Pop from getting across and going after him.

"I'll get you!" he shook his fist in the air, though Nutty didn't see. Said squirrel simply giggled and slid down to the cold ground below him, enjoying the sugar filled candy on the stick, when a pair of snickers quickly jerked him from his enjoyment.

"Hey, kid," the voices spoke up. Nutty looked up to see the pair of twins greatly feared for their habits of stealing. The squirrel's face went white as his tail had stopped waving in pleasure. He quickly jerked the candy to his chest protectively, fearing the twins might steal it.

"No! I won't let you take my candy!" he hollered and shoved the candy in his mouth, filling up his cheeks.

"Calm down, spazz," the older twin glared down at him.

"Yeah, we never said we wanted your candy," Lifty crossed his arms and glared as well. Nutty's expression softened as a small smile came to his lips.

"Okay, then what do you want?" The twins looked to each other and snickered.

"Come with us –"

"Why should I?" he interrupted, his eyebrows knitted. The twins smirked and opened their trench coats, candies and sweets pinned against the insides of their coats. Nutty gasped and drooled – coming close to frothing at the mouth – in excitement as he shot up and bounced on his heels.

"Candy! I'll do anything you want! Just give me candy!" he giggled happily. The twins smirked at each other and both hooked an arm onto Nutty's.

"Let's go," they snickered as Nutty followed, giggling giddily.

The twins lead the unsuspecting squirrel to the same dirty apartment they had led Splendid not a week before – and if you had payed enough attention, a few semen stains were still on the carpet along with the stench of sex.

Nutty sniffed slightly at the odd scent and groaned, "Bleh! This place is gross! What's that smell?" The twins couldn't help but snicker at the boy's naivety.

"You'll find out soon enough~" Shifty snickered. The older raccoon reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of hard candy, Nutty already starting to drool at it. Shifty pulled it out of the wrapper and placed it at Nutty's lips. The squirrel opened his mouth happily as he attempted to take the sweet in his mouth, however Shifty had pulled it away before he could.

"Don't tease me!" Nutty whined and attempted to bite the candy once more, and failed yet again. This continued for a moment as Shifty continued pulling it out of his reach. Eventually, he stopped trying to pull it away and held it in one place, as Nutty's face lit up and he leaned in to bite it – until he realized where it was. The squirrel's face turned pink as he noticed that Shifty was holding the candy near his own groin, and that Nutty himself had been forced down upon his knees in an attempt of getting the treat.

Shifty smirked, "Well? Come get it," he stuck a thumb in the waist of his jeans, prepared to yank them down. Nutty gulped as he drew his tongue out to the candy, only to have it pulled away again. He let out a whine with his tongue out and pouted. The raccoon snickered at the face as he tucked the candy into the waist of his boxers. The squirrel's face turned yet another shade of pink and he leaned in close, the tip of his nose pressed against Shifty's waist line, and pressed his tongue on the others flesh, drawing it downwards in an attempt to get a hold of it. Unfortunate for him, the candy slowly slipped down Shifty's boxers, making Nutty gulped and look up at the raccoon nervously.

"What's the matter?" Shifty teased, "Don't you want your candy?"

"W-what are you trying to pull?" Nutty gulped nervously, "Y-you want me to do something, w-what is it?" By this time he knew it was certain that the candy most likely wasn't going to be enough to repay for what was to come.

"This," Shifty yanked his pants off and pressed his erection at Nutty's lips, the squirrel whimpering and forcefully keeping his lip pressed together. "Suck it!" Shifty growled and continued to attempt to shove his member into the boy's mouth, "Suck my dick!" Nutty bit his lips from the inside as to keep his mouth shut. He let out a yelp in surprise when he felt Lifty go behind him and forcefully yank his pants off. His face went red as he felt the younger raccoon started to slip a finger in Nutty's unprepared anus.

"I'll do it!" Nutty suddenly let out a squeal, surprising the twins, "I'll suck it! Just please, don't touch me there!" tears started to sting his eyes as light sobs came from him as well. Shifty smirked and once again pressed his organ at the sobbing ones mouth.

"Good, now suck," at the last word a slight growl came for emphasis. Nutty sniffed as he nodded and started to lick the tip nervously. Slowly his tongue circled and licked all around the others member, drawing from the very tip of the slit downwards to the others testicles. His eyes narrowed down in embarrassment as his tongue continued to lick along the shaft downwards to the raccoon's sac. Shifty let out slight groans as he leaned back and supported himself on the arm of the couch.

"Oh yeah..." he moaned and and smirked down at the squirrel's face, who was looking back up at him with a rather cute expression. "That's it," he stroked the squirrel's hair and moved his hips upwards more, "Suck my balls." Nutty's face turned pink as he did as he was told, taking one in his mouth one after the other. Shifty tossed his head back and groaned in pleasure, he grabbed the back of Nutty's head and pulled him away for a moment, only to slam his manhood into the others mouth. Nutty gagged as the thief's organ was slammed down his throat.

Meanwhile, Lifty had been leaning down and slowly ghosting his tongue along the tight, clenched, rectum, teasing Nutty and making him whimper while slowly sucking. The younger thief slowly started to press his tongue in, making Nutty suddenly pull away from the erection in his throat and cry out in surprise.

"Ga-get your tongue out of me!" Nutty cried out and clutched onto Shifty's hips, his legs trembling slightly. Lifty couldn't help but smirk as he slowly dug his tongue in deeper, making the other cry out and wail once more at the odd feeling. "I-I can't take it..." he muttered and quickly scurried away from the two twins and huddled up in the corner trembling.

"Come on, get back here," Shifty growled and went towards the sniveling boy.

"No!" the squirrel snapped and crawled back into the corner.

"There's candy in it for you," Lifty teased. Nutty thought over his options and the events proceeding, for the first time in his life, he felt as if candy wasn't worth it. Tears started stinging his eyes at the thoughts flooding his mind; they wanted to take his virginity – thought he wasn't quite sure exactly b**how**/b they could, since they were all men – and give him candy in return. Was that really worth it? For once in his life, it didn't seem like it.

"Come on," Lifty waved a lollipop in front of the squirrel's face, "Take a little break, have a little candy." Nutty sniffed and put out a trembling hand to take the stick of the treat, he took it and gently placed it on his tongue and in his mouth. He curled up trembling and licking along the sweet, the cherry flavor overcoming the bitter, salty taste of Shifty's erection and pre-semen that was in his mouth. The older raccoon was tapping his foot angrily and growling softly, slowly filling up with sexual rage and testosterone.

"Hurry up!" he snapped. Nutty jumped and bit down on the treat, cracking and breaking it into smaller pieces. "That's it!" Shifty growled and grabbed a fistful of Nutty's yellow-green hair and shoved him down on the floor. "I was patient, I told you what we wanted, and you refused. This would've been a lot less difficult if you hadn't resisted! Even that fuckin' bastard of a hero obeyed a hell of a lot faster then you did!"

"Bastard of a hero?" the though came into Nutty's head, "T-they did this to Splendid..." tears welded in his eyes as he attempted to blink them back. The older thief kneeled down and shoved his manhood in the squirrel's face. Nutty gasped slightly at the sight before him, the raccoon's organ had swelled with blood with a slick coat of pre-semen mixed with the squirrel's own saliva coating it. It looked a tad disgusting, in his view, from the slight throbbing vein that could be seen running down the side and the minor tint of purple from the blood making it swell up.

"Suck it!" Shifty barked and grabbed the back of Nutty's head. The squirrel boy grunted and groaned, trying to pull himself away as his lips were slowly parted and the raccoon's manhood was slammed inside. Shifty tossed his head back and let out a deep groan as his member was slowly engulfed in the heated, wet area of the candy-addict's mouth. Nutty was whimpering as he desperately gripped onto the raccoon's hips and tried to push himself away. He could feel air slowly slipping away from him, breathing through his nose was becoming more and more difficult. Shifty noticed his struggling and momentarily pulled himself away gently. Nutty gasped and panted gratefully as air returned to his lungs and colour to his face.

"Shifty," the younger thief spoke up, "L-let's give him a little break – "

"No!" Shifty barked and growled, "He's hesitated and wasted enough time! Now – " he growled at the boy beneath him, " – Just suck my dick and all will be fine!" at this point his body had been raging with testosterone and hormones, to the point he raised his fist up and smashed it against the squirrel's face.

Nutty cried out and laid on the floor weeping, a shattering feeling going through his jaw. Tears were stinging his eyes along with an all too familiar taste of blood – one of which he was familiar with from a previous event in his life that was caused by candy – along his tongue, the bitter iron taste making him want to gag and vomit.

"Suck it!" Shifty screamed and pulled Nutty back up, shoving his erection down the poor boy's throat. The squirrel gagged and choked, the bitter taste of pre-semen and blood mixing together and slithering down his chin. Hesitantly, Nutty started to bob his head, hoping that he was pleasuring the demanding thief above him. Shifty started to grunt and groan softly as he felt the heat in the back of Nutty's throat get closer and closer to the sensitive tip of his erection, only to move back then slowly make its way back.

Shifty twitched slightly at the feeling of a second substance being smeared around his swollen organ, and – after gazing downwards – he found out that blood was coating along the underside of his shaft and had even started to trickle down from Nutty's nose. He tried to ignore it and focus on the growing pleasure in his groin, moaning softly at the feeling of his organ being sucked and tugged.

Nutty whimpered as he forced himself to calm his gag reflex and shove Shifty's erection deep down his throat. The thief groaned and moaned as his legs twitched in pleasure. The candy-addict attempted to move his tongue but only managed to press it out and lick along some of the fur that surrounded the base of Shifty's organ. He delved his tongue down farther and managed to curl it as to bring the raccoon's testicles upwards, as he licked along the scrotum.

Nutty drew his head back slowly, grazing his teeth over the sensitive shaft. He let out a slight whimper as he felt Shifty's hands curling themselves up in his hair, and ramming his manhood deep down the addict's throat. Nutty gagged and tried to keep himself from vomiting as he mouth and throat were repeatedly thrusted into, Shifty slamming his erection again and again.

Nutty continued to grunt and whimper, his eyes widened at the lack of air as they started to roll back in his head. A bitter taste along his tongue made him grunt and groan, desperately trying to pull back as a substance slowly filled his mouth, through the pipes along his respiratory system and started to break through his nose. Shifty had slowed his actions and groaned in pleasure as his grip loosened.

The squirrel quickly pulled himself away and collapsed on the cold floor bellow him. He let out a few dry heaves following by hacking coughs of the vile mixture of blood, saliva, mucus, and now semen combined. Shifty was still at his knees and panting with his limp penis out of his jeans. He reached over and once again gripped Nutty's hair, pulling him upwards.

"Swallow it," he grunted. The squirrel coughed and hacked as he weakly tried to swallow the revolting concoction. Finally it had ended, one cruel and disturbing event in his life had passed, and he couldn't be more grateful.

"We're not done yet," Shifty smirked and shoved the boy down on his back as slowly he started to prod and tease his anus. At this point, Nutty didn't care about his virginity to be taken forcefully, he just prayed over and over again that it would pass sooner than later. He spread and held his legs up, knowing that it would be less painful if he just accepted it – or so he assumed.

The raccoon thief slowly slipped his erection inside the clenched up rectum and slowly pressed it in farther and farther. Nutty gasped with his eyes widened in shock, the feeling of being "full" was overwhelming as he unknowingly held his breathe to the point it felt as though his eyes would burst out of his head.

Lifty's jaw was agape as he saw his brother raping the boy he had helped to abduct. True, they had basically done the same to Splendid, but he had enjoyed it and moaned, not like Nutty... At this point, Nutty had started to gasp and scream, tears welding and stinging his eyes that he didn't even attempted to blink back. The younger theif's expression had softened as he made his way over and gripped the boy's erection.

"Nn, Lifty...?" Shifty grunted as he saw his brother stroking the squirrel boy, "What're you doing?"

"I-I want him to enjoy it a little bit..." the younger thief muttered and continued to squeeze and stroke the squirrel's erection. Nutty weakly opened one eye while gasping and panting, as he saw that Lifty had started to stroke him, causing a warm pleasure to slowly arouse inside him. Lifty smiled slightly and gently smeared the drop of pre-semen that had started to form on the squirrel's member, a sign that he was minorly enjoying it.

Shifty had started his pounding and thrusting once more, this only served to distract the candy-addicted boy from his pleasure and made him grunt and groan in protest. The younger raccoon continued to stroke the squirrel's penis, pretending that it his own and doing what he assumed felt good. And apparently his assumptions were correct as the few moans that were cluttered by grunts seemed to connect with his actions.

Nutty let out a sigh in happiness as he felt the younger thief lean down and kiss him, the warmth of their lips pressing together almost made it seem as though it wasn't so bad being here – hopes that were quickly demolished as the older of the two twins continued to ram and pound his manhood deep inside the squirrel's anus.

"Keh, pussies," Shifty snorted through grunting and panting. Beads of sweat had started to appear on the older thief, making his bangs stick to his forehead and his clothes becoming uncomfortable as they stuck to his body. Lifty rolled his eyes and continued to gently place kisses all along Nutty's face, going from his lips, across his cheeks, down his neck, and back to his lips once more. Nutty simply smiled and sighed happily at the tenderness of the raccoon's actions, gently entangling his fingers in Lifty's hair.

The squirrel suddenly let out a harsh scream and tried to pull his hands away from Lifty's hair, accidentally tugging at it and causing the raccoon to wince in pain. Lifty looked up at Nutty and saw that Shifty had suddenly picked up speed, thrusting faster and faster to the point that the squirrel's whole body was jerking and bouncing back and forth with the thief's thrusting.

Tears had started stinging the boy's eyes, as small cries and squeals came from him every time the head of Shifty's erection repeatedly pounded into the pinkened muscle that laid buried deep within Nutty's anus. Lifty's eyes widened at the sight of the poor squirrel being hurt and whining from the pressure.

"Shifty, stop," he muttered out to his brother.

"Why?" Shifty grunted as he dug his claws into Nutty's hips and increased his speed. Nutty continued to squeal and scream, until a harsh gasp came from him and he arched his back, feeling a warm substance filling up his southern regions. Shifty has stopped thrusting with a loud groan in pleasure as he tossed his head back. The squirrel's back dropped to the floor once more as his eyes were wide in shock as well as heavy pants coming from him. The thief had slowly pulled his manhood from the clenching "caves," and lazily pulled himself up and tossed himself onto the couch nearby, leaving Nutty in a broken state of shock.

It was hard to tell what emotions had overcome him; fear, pain, shock, awe, many feelings that overwhelmed him to the point he had... snapped. His virginity was gone, and he was laying in a sweating mess, where the only sign that he hadn't died from exhaustion was that his penis was semi-limp between his legs. Now, he was absolutely certain that this form of torture wasn't worth all the candy in the world.

"Huh?" he let out a small whimper as he felt warm arms going underneath him and hoisting him up. He craned his head upwards and through tear-filled eyes to see that Lifty, of all people, had a look of pity in his eyes. Nutty wiped a tear away from his cheek, and let out a small gasp when he felt a warm tongue along his other cheek to catch a tear that had been sliding downwards.

Lifty gently carried him to the bathroom in the apartment – which was just as filthy looking as the rest of the apartment. For a moment Nutty wondered exactly what hotel would sell rooms like this. He quickly shook it off as Lifty lowered him down into a bathtub full of water. It looked a tad filthy, but at this point he didn't care. He was broken down mentally and beaten physically, there wasn't much left that could go wrong.

"I'm sorry," Lifty spoke up suddenly, gently frighting Nutty.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for all of this. For my brother, for kidnapping you, for..." slowly his words disappeared as he gently moved away a bit of Nutty's hair that had fallen in his face. Lifty's ears lowered in pity as he saw the bruises and injuries that his brother had made. He hugged Nutty tightly, making the squirrel gasped at the warm embrace, something which he had been void of for a long time. The two gently hugged each other for a moment before pulling back and pressing their lips together, something else that Nutty had missed.

Lifty moved his hand to Nutty's chest and gently pinched and twisted a soft, pink nipple, making Nutty whimper and whine at the feeling. The thief smiled and kissed him once more, twisting and gently flicking the pink nub, turning it red. The squirrel wrapped his arms around Lifty's neck and let out a soft whine in protest as he felt the raccoon's mouth going to the small nub and gently nibbling at it, moving his jaw sideways as to roll it in his teeth.

The thief's sensitive ears twitched as he heard something in the water, he turned his gaze downwards to see that the boy's erection had started to react and rise out of the water, already slick with pre-semen and the filthy water. He climbed out of the bathtub and plopped down on the crusted, old rug , gently nuzzling his head into Lifty's chest and attempting to pull the thief's trench coat off. Said thief smiled and undressed to reveal that his own manhood was erect as well. Nutty adjusted his position and leaned back with his legs spread wide, his puckered anus visible. Lifty's expression saddened as he saw a few bruises and injuries along Nutty's thighs and hips from where Shifty had abused him.

"I'm sorry," he leaned in and kissed Nutty, "My brother's injured you... I promise I'll be a lot more gentle and pleasurable." The squirrel's smile widened as emotions once again overwhelmed him, this time only positive ones. The two shared a tight hug while gently kissing and nuzzling sweetly into each others bodies. Nutty wrapped his arms around his thief's neck and obidiently spread his legs. Lifty gulped and gently moved the squirrel's legs up and spread them more.

"A-are you sure?"

"J-just be gentle..." Nutty said softly, almost sounding like a whisper. The raccoon gulped and gently pressed his own erection at the puckered hold. To his surprise, he almost immediately slipped in – the squirrel's anus had already been lubricated and soaked due to the other thief's semen filling him up – making Nutty grunt out in protest as he clutched onto the carpet beneath him. Lifty panted as he attempted to "examine" the boy's anus from inside. First slipping it, the area was surprisingly smooth and tight, then as he went in deeper it the texture became more rigid.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lifty gulped and attempted to pull out for a moment.

"Ke-keep it in!" Nutty suddenly yelled out. The thief gulped and hesitantly started to move and thrust slowly, barely making any friction or movement inside. What little movement he was making only served to make the squirrel grunt and bite his lip in discomfort.

"H-how does it feel...?" Lifty hesitantly asked. Nutty grunted and gasped for a moment, panting as he attempted to catch his breathe and speak.

"I-I... I feel so-so ifull/i..." he muttered. The raccoon blushed more and slowly picked up speed.

"Y-yeah, t-tell me more," he purred softly and continued to thrust at a rhythmic pace.

"I-it... it's starting to fe-feel..." he paused for a moment to toss his head back slightly and let out a soft groan, "...g-good..." Lifty's face lite up as he gradually picked up speed and tightened his grip on the squirrel's smaller body. His eyes lidded slightly at the feeling of his sac gently pounding against Nutty's rear as he thrusted, the small impact slightly pleasurable.

Nutty's panting slowly increased as he dragged his hands across his own body, said hands finding their way to his nipples to twist and pinch at them, then sliding down to his pelvic area to squeeze his erection. This, of course, only serving to pleasure him more and more along with the growing feeling in his anus.

Slowly the panting from them both increased into screaming and moaning louder and louder, to the point that Lifty was being just as rough as Shifty had been – only this time, Nutty liked it. He continued to squeal out and scream in pleasure, digging his nails into his own thighs as he continued. Lifty's thrusting increased faster and faster as he held up the squirrel's legs higher and shoved them down above his head. He changed his position and thrusted at a different angle, this one making Nutty scream like never before. A pleasure overcame him, a feeling in his groin, stomach, and chest cavity making him feel like he was being lifted off the ground into the arms of an angel as breathing became more and more difficult with the pleasure.

The boy's screaming slowly became labored and shaky, to the point he was gasping for air. Lifty noticed this minorly and tried to stop himself, but could feel a similar feeling welding up in his groin as well. The more he resisted, the more his body reacted on its own. Their screaming came to an abrupt stop as they both froze, the muscles in Nutty's legs clenched as he felt a heat in his groin overcoming him and a sticky fluid squirting out. The same with Lifty as his splattered inside the boy's anus – which had quickly clenched up from the orgasm, thereby only serving to "milk" the thief's erection more.

Their muscles relaxed and loosened as they collapsed. Nutty's head swam as he looked around curiously, an exhausted expression pasted on his face. The blobs of colours slowly returned to their normal shapes, and Nutty could decipher what they were. A certain blob that caught his attention was the mop of green hair laying on his chest. He felt a small twang of an mixed feeling at his chest, and he saw that the raccoon had taken one of the squirrel's nipples in his mouth and gently nibbled and sucked at it. The boy panted for a moment before smiling and gently kissing the thief's head, then rested back on the cold floor and now wet rug – though the liquid would definitely crust the rug up more.

Lifty weakly pulled himself up off the other and slowly released his erection from the clenching caverns of Nutty's anus – the release making a small "pop" sound. The raccoon pulled himself up and weakly attempted to stand. He managed to pull himself to his feet and stand on wobbling legs. Nutty's gaze traveled upwards to examine Lifty's body. Even when limp, his penis was still a considerably large size and still rather attractive. Lifty bent down and grabbed Nutty's limp arm, pulling him up and supporting him by placing one of the boy's arms over his shoulders. The raccoon carried them out of the bathroom.

"L-lifty..." Nutty whispered softly. The thief looked at him and let out a slightly quizzical "Hm?"

"W-what about our clo-clothes...?"

"I'll wash them later," he replied softly and smiled. Nutty smiled back and kissed him once more. The thief kissed back happily, glad that he had been able to enjoy himself at least once for the night.

A sudden sound near the room made the thief's sensitive ears twitch as he pulled back and sniffed the air.

"What's wrong?" Nutty asked.

"I-I smell something familiar..." the thief replied and gently tightened his grip on the squirrel, "Something I can't place my finger on..."

Footsteps came closer and closer to the door as they stopped at the doorway, and a hand slowly turned the knob. Nutty's eyes widened with fear as Lifty held him closer, wanting to protect him. The door opened and in walked –

"Splendid?" Lifty's eyes widened as he saw the hero standing in the doorway.


End file.
